Resident Evil 2: We're Leaving This Place Together
by bgshepard
Summary: Narrowly escaping the horrors at the RPD, Leon Kennedy and the mysterious Ada Wong now find themselves in a hidden underground facility controlled by Umbrella. After being attacked by a strange monster, Ada is badly wounded, and Leon knows that it is up to him to save her. But can this rookie cop truly leave her side now that genuine feelings have developed between the two?
1. Chapter 1 - Her Protector

**_We're Leaving This Place… Together_**

**_Chapter 1 – Her Protector_**

The tram finally came to a rest with a light thump. A loud beep sounded behind him causing Leon to look over his shoulder at the door that exited the vehicle. The red light on the handle turned green showing that it was finally unlocked. His attention then turned back to the Asian woman who was lying unconscious on the bench. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, but she was still alive. With that, he breathed a sigh of relief. The creature that had attacked them had injured her badly after it had punched through the tram wall. Now three long cuts ran across her right arm all the way to her chest. Whatever that thing was, it had retreated after he fought it off. Right now however, he had to see to getting her some place safe so he could treat her wounds.

"Don't die on me, Ada. Come on, I've got to get you out of here."

Letting out a grunt of pain, he lifted her up and exited the tram. A grimace spread across his face as the wound in his left shoulder began to ache. Despite the fact that Ada had removed the bullet, he knew that medical treatment would still be required if he hoped to keep full use of his arm. But that could wait – right now **_she_** needed his help. Up ahead he noticed what looked like a security office. That would be the best place to try and find some first aid and maybe rest for a brief moment. Slowly, he made his way towards the door.

What in the hell was this place? Leon looked around the huge hallway as he carried the unconscious woman in his arms. It was eerily quiet… almost too quiet. It appeared abandoned but looked as if it was some type of underground facility – a laboratory maybe? The Umbrella symbols along the walls gave a clear indication who it belonged to. What were they doing all the way down here?

Suddenly he heard Ada whisper something. "Le… Leon…"

"Ada? Ada, can you hear me?" He asked as he turned his head to look at her. Nothing. She was still out cold. He winced once more at the fire that was spreading in his shoulder. "Don't worry," he grunted as the pain began to grow. "I'm… going to get you out of here. Just hang in there."

Pushing open the door to the security room, he was surprised by his sudden run of good fortune. There along the wall was a bed. Perhaps this was some type of sleeping quarters for the guards of this facility? Whatever it was, he was glad for a chance to make her comfortable. Gently setting her down on the mattress, he began to scour the room looking for any type of medical supplies. He smiled when he found a first aid kit under a work bench, but when he opened it he realized it was empty.

"Shit!" He grumbled as he tossed the empty box to the floor.

There was nothing else here. He quickly realized that if he wanted to find something to treat Ada's wounds he'd have to venture further into this facility. God, he didn't even know where exactly they were or if there were other creatures lurking around down here. But even the threat of the unknown wouldn't deter him; he knew what he had to do.

"Ohhhh!" Ada moaned. She was coming around.

"Ada?" Leon quickly made his way over to her and knelt down next to the bed. Soon he saw her eyes flutter before they slowly opened. "Welcome back," he said with great relief in his voice.

She tried to sit up, but quickly let out a moan of pain and collapsed back down on the bed.

"Hey, take it easy. You're safe now."

She looked around the room as if examining her surroundings. When her eyes found his, she asked, "Where… where are we?"

"We're inside Umbrella's secret lab," he replied as he gently placed his right hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to go and find something to treat those wounds so just rest here in the meantime."

Ada closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Leon could sense from her expression that she was in a great amount of pain, but for some reason she refused to show it. She was certainly a tough one; there was no other way that she could have survived this long on her own. When she finally spoke again, her voice was laden.

"I'll… only slow you down with these injuries, Leon. Go. Save yourself…" She turned her head away and looked towards the opposite wall.

In that moment he finally let his frustration with her make itself known. After everything they had been through together, just for once he wanted her to trust him. Was that too much to ask after he had already taken a bullet for her? Why was she trying to push him away?

"Is it just me or does everyone always ignore what I say?"

He grimaced and closed his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him? His delivery was way too harsh – Ada didn't deserve that kind of rebuke, especially now. It was true that the woman had run off more times than he could count after he had first encountered her back at the RPD's parking garage, but right now she was injured and needed his help whether she was willing to admit it or not. She didn't need his condemnation. He took a breath to compose himself.

When he looked back at her, she had turned to look at him and was staring into his eyes. He couldn't read her face. Her expression was always so cool and passive – as if she had no emotions at all. Was she mad at him for that outburst? Had he hurt her with his words? Regardless, he knew that he needed to make this right if he was ever going to make her trust him.

"I told you that it's my job to look out for you," he said softly.

She stared at him for a long moment; her eyes silently studying him. Her face continued to bear no expression – no emotion. Laying there, she simply looked into his eyes. What was she doing? Was she trying to read him somehow?

"But… you'll be in danger if you stay with me. I… know that I've only known you… a short period of time…" She winced in pain and let the words hang there for a moment. It was as if she wasn't sure if she should finish her sentence. Leon began to wonder if she was going to respond until he heard her continue, "… but… I've really enjoyed being with you."

He felt his face flush at her words. Almost immediately he felt his heart begin to beat faster, and for a brief moment, he couldn't even feel the nagging pain in his shoulder.

"I…" He began to stammer.

Why was it he was always so awkward around women? When he had first met Ada, he couldn't deny that he had been attracted to the strong and independent qualities she possessed. Hell, the woman was extremely beautiful and had a voice that would stick with you long after she spoke. Whoever this "John" was that she had been searching for… he had certainly been a lucky man. Maybe he had also formed a crush on her tonight? It was possible given how concerned he was about her well-being, but there had been other more pressing issues to worry about at the time – like staying alive against the monsters running loose in Raccoon City. There hadn't been a quiet moment to actually think about her or even really look at her… until now. He was trying to think of something to say, but true to form he drew a blank. Before he could dwell on it any further, she spoke again.

"I know that I'm not capable of caring about anyone, but…" he felt her gently grasp the hand that he had laid on her shoulder. Soon his fingers entwined with hers. "… I don't want to lose you… Leon."

She cared about him. For the first time this entire night, they'd found time to actually just be together without fighting for their lives. And the look she was giving him; it was a look of genuine care and concern. It was making him weak all over again. But even in that weakness, he found a sliver of courage to give her the comfort that he so desperately wanted to provide. Now it was **_his_** turn to step up and speak.

"We're leaving this place together, Ada," he said with confidence as he placed his other hand on top of hers. "I promise you – I'm going to get you out of here… no matter what."

In that moment as they stared into each other's eyes, he saw something happen. Out of her pain, her lips slowly turned into a smile – a smile that was joined by her eyes. Leon had never seen anything quite so beautiful, and he stopped and stared in fascination at the mysterious woman lying before him.

"I know," she replied. "I know you will, Leon."

He felt his lips smile back in response. As much as he wanted to stay by her side and protect her, he knew that she needed treatment. It was up to him. "Wait here for me, okay? I'll be back shortly."

As he picked up the shotgun and headed for the door, he heard her voice call out to him again. "Leon…" With his hand on the door, he turned and looked back at her. She smiled again before a wave of pain took her. "Please… be careful. I… meant what I said."

"I know… and don't worry. I'll be back for you. I promise."

With that, Leon opened the door, ventured out into the foreboding atrium, and began walking toward the nearest door. He had to find some medical supplies for Ada; that was priority number one. After that, he'd then need to find a way out of here so that he could get her to safety. That was all that mattered right now. **_She_** was all that mattered. He would save her no matter what – even if it cost him his life.

_I promise…_

In the distant halls, he heard something – a dreaded sound that was all too familiar. The sound of clicking of toenails on the metal floor followed by a distinctive hiss was enough to make his skin crawl. **_They_** were here, too and most likely they would be accompanied by whatever remained of the staff for this facility. But if those monstrosities thought that they would stop him from saving Ada, they were dead wrong.

Cocking the shotgun in his hands, Leon approached the lab door and watched it slowly rise before him.

"Okay, you bastards," he said with his resolve steeled, "just try and stop me."


	2. Chapter 2 - Conflicting Priorities

**_Chapter 2 – Conflicting Priorities_**

"You are late."

Wesker. The blonde-haired man's personality was as charming as a rattlesnake's – and just as deadly. His greeting held no warmth at all; only the scathing condemnation in his voice that he never tried to hide when he spoke to her. He was facing the monitors before him; his arms crossed over his chest as he silently studied the images on the screens. There wasn't even an acknowledgment to her presence when she walked into the room – only a question.

"Do you have it?"

She hesitated for a brief moment before responding. "No. John was supposed to give it to me after he left the Arklay Mansion, but that was a week ago. He hasn't answered his phone or returned any of my calls."

His sigh was audible and full of frustration – and all of it was directed at her. Why was it that it seemed she could do nothing to please him? Everything she did was either wrong or wasn't done fast enough for his liking. Hadn't she been the top her class at the training school? It was true that she might still be shaking off the green while in the field, but she **_had_** successfully co-opted John to their cause. Wasn't that a start?

"That is unfortunate. Now things are in motion that must be taken into account."

That comment piqued her interest. "What do you mean?"

"There was an accident at the mansion lab and the T-Virus was released. Most likely all of the researchers there are dead." There was no emotion in his voice as he spoke.

"What?" Now she was concerned as the questions began to gnaw at her. What about John? Had he been killed as well? Was that why he hadn't gotten in contact with her?

When Wesker turned to face her, his sunglasses gave him an ominous look – a look that made her skin crawl. "It doesn't matter now. You were supposed to have procured the 'pure' T-Virus sample from Dr. Clemens two weeks ago. Why haven't you obtained it?"

Ada was still in shock at the realization that her 'boyfriend'/contact might already be dead. When she answered, she was stammering. "He… he didn't have access to it, Wesker. The experiments were still being conducted using the original strain. The… the 'pure' virus was to be kept under lock and key until they were finished with something called 'The Tyrant'. There was nothing I could do."

"Nothing you could do?" He sneered. "I don't believe that for one moment."

Emotions were a part of her that she had been trained to suppress. Emotions were both dangerous and potentially lethal. A spy wasn't supposed to feel anything when in the field or during the quiet hours of down time. This also included the one emotion that seemed to dominate her life – anger. For the most part she had been able to suppress that anger deep within her heart, but at times she was too willful a woman. Even though she despised Wesker, this time however, she was foolish enough to give into the temptation of speaking back to him.

"Then if it was so damned important, perhaps you should have made off with it when you were last in their labs!"

She saw his neck stiffen at her rebuke, and in the blink of an eye he was on her. His hand was a steel vice as it tightened around her throat. Soon she felt her feet leave the ground. Immediately her hands went to his wrist as she began to claw at him in an effort to release his grip, but she could only feel the air being crushed from her neck.

"You have quite a mouth on you, Ada Wong." His voice was chilling; like hearing the words come from pure ice. "I'm the one who pulled you out of that prison you would have rotted in when you were sixteen. I'm the one who put you through college. I'm the one who gave you a new life because I saw potential in you to become a valuable asset to my organization. My, how ungrateful you've become."

Letting her reflexes take over, she reached down to her right thigh and pulled out her hidden knife on her leg strap. When she swung at his head, she felt him grasp her wrist. She let out a cry of pain as he bent back on her hand causing the weapon to fall upon the floor. Almost immediately she was slammed to the ground and suddenly the knife was in his hand and only an inch from her left eye. She gasped in fear.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?" Biting the hand that feeds you? Is this the gratitude I can expect from the likes of you? Now I truly understand why you were locked away for killing him."

With that her world began to spin as he effortlessly tossed her across the room. She hit the stone floor with a loud grunt and rolled. The pain from the impact was spreading throughout her body, but she ignored it as she attempted to push herself up on her knees.

"So much potential," he sneered. Ada then felt his boot land squarely into her stomach, and her eyes bulged from the unexpected pain. As she landed on her side, she could feel the wind knocked out of her lungs. Gasping heavily, she desperately tried to draw in a breath, but all she could do was moan. "A shame all of it is wasted in such petty defiance."

His hand again found her throat. Lifting her up, he slammed her back against the wall. "Fortunately for you, I don't throw away a valuable investment. Like a dog that snaps at its owner, there comes a time where it must be brought to heel."

With his left hand, he reached up and removed his sunglasses. There staring back at her were two piercing blood-red eyes – eyes as if from the devil himself. Ada felt her own widen in shock… and horror.

"In three days time, I will order both S.T.A.R.S. teams to begin a search of the Arklay Mountains. That will give me the opportunity to enter the labs and find the 'pure' strain while they are distracted. When I do, that is when you will see to **_your_** mission." He squeezed her neck causing her to gasp. "Are you listening, Ada?"

"Yes…" she gasped meekly as a tear rolled down her cheek. The fear he invoked in her was consuming her will to resist any further.

"Good," he replied with a smile. "Now this is **_very_** important so pay attention. You will go to Raccoon City and check the safe house we installed. It's possible that Dr. Clemens was able to make his way there. If he did, find out if he obtained the sample and take it from him. Afterwards, you will then make your way to Umbrella's secret lab in the city and retrieve the G-Virus from a colleague of mine, Dr. William Birkin. Bring both samples to me and dispose of the good doctors. Do you understand, or do I need to show you what happens to those who fail me?"

"I… understand," she gasped. "Please…"

"Oh, and one more thing," Wesker said as she felt his hot breath against her cheek. "If you **_ever_** speak to me like that again, they'll be no place for you to run; no place for you to hide. My reach is everywhere, and I will find you. No one will be able to protect you from me. **_NO ONE_**!"

With that threat, the foreboding man grabbed her right breast roughly in his hand and squeezed causing her to gasp. Twisting his wrist, he sent white-hot fire throughout her chest that nearly blinding her with pain.

Ada screamed.

_***** Present Time *****_

She was gasping for breath when her eyes opened to the sight of the darkened security room. Wesker wasn't here – it was only a dream. No, it was more like a nightmare; just like her life. Still, for only a dream her heart was pounding hard in her chest as she recalled the events of that meeting before her departure to Raccoon City. With her cool demeanor and dominate personality, she normally held no fear of the opposite sex. However, Albert Wesker was one of only two men in her life that truly terrified her… and the other was dead – dead by her own hand.

Ada closed her eyes and attempted to clear her thoughts. The pain in her right arm was difficult enough; she wasn't about to add the weight of fear on top of everything else. When she opened them, she turned toward the wall clock. Leon had been gone for almost twenty minutes. Could he be in trouble?

A grunt of pain echoed throughout the empty room as she struggled to sit up on the bed. _It doesn't matter if he's in trouble or not_, she thought to herself_. I have to complete my mission… at any cost._

Taking the gold pendant in her hand, she carefully opened it once more. The purple-hued vial inside was still safe. Initially, she hadn't recognized the little girl who had dropped it in the sewers, but after running afoul with Annette Birkin, she saw the resemblance. She was the daughter of William Birkin – the creator of the G-Virus. To her good fortune, her parents had hid a sample of the virus in the pendant she was wearing. Now she could successfully extricate out of this fallen city.

As she attempted to stand, Ada felt her balance shift as a dizzy spell overcame her. Her left hand shot out to brace herself against the table before her. She'd lost a lot of blood, and the pain in her right shoulder was throbbing relentlessly. Reaching into her side back, she retrieved her compact kit. She flipped it open and lifted up the secret compartment under her makeup. There was one small shot of morphine left. Taking it in her fingers, she immediately jabbed it into her thigh. The pain wasn't completely gone, but at least it was manageable… for now. She just hoped that it held until she escaped the city.

With what strength she had left, she opened the door to the security room and ventured out into the hall. When she turned right at the intersection of passageways, she saw the elevator at the end of the hall behind the security room. That would lead her all the way down to the tunnels below the city. She should be able to make her way out from there.

Ada was about to make her way towards it when she heard the echo of a shotgun discharging in the distance. She froze in her tracks. It was coming from somewhere inside the labs… and she knew whose weapon it was.

"Leon…" Her voice was a whisper.

She couldn't move. Her escape route was right in front of her, but still she couldn't make herself walk toward it. The spy inside was screaming at her to leave him behind and complete her mission. Leon was simply a tool that she had used. He had gotten her this far – now she could just leave… couldn't she?

Another shot rang out, and Ada quickly felt her skin goose-prickle. _He saved my life – more than once._ Leon had been the one responsible for saving her in the parking lot, in the sewer, and from Annette Birkin. He had selflessly sacrificed himself time and again for her, and he hadn't demanded a single thing in return. Even after she had been wounded by that creature on the tram, he had rescued her and brought her to safety. Now he was out there looking for medical supplies… **_for her!_**

A wave of dizziness took her again as her conflicted mind began to war with itself. With her back against the wall, she had to brace herself as she took a deep breath. What was she doing? Why was she hesitating? _I am Ada Wong… I'm a spy… a killer… I don't have feelings for men!_

But then she recalled the words she had spoken to him after he had carried her to the security office. Words that had come so naturally when she said them after all he had done for her. _I don't want to lose you… Leon._

Ada tried to rationalize it. She tried to convince herself that she hadn't meant what she said. But if that were true, why was she genuinely worried about him? Did she… did she really have… feelings for that man? Even though she had technically been John's 'girlfriend', she had never really loved the scientist. He was an asset, and she liked him but that was it. Leon on the other hand… they had fought side-by-side to make it this far. **_He_** had saved **_her_**. He was different from all of the other men she had ever known in her life. All of them had been selfish, arrogant pigs – even those she had bedded for her own pleasure, but not him. It was true what she had told him the more she thought about it. She **_had_** enjoyed being with him. Could she then truly leave a genuine man like him here to die while she made her escape?

_Don't die, Leon… I owe you._ Those had been the words spoken by her. Feelings or not, she owed Leon a debt, and all debts ever owed by Ada Wong were always repaid… always.

"No… to hell with you, Wesker!" Ada said as she turned around and began to make her way toward the interior of this laboratory. She was going to do what she had to do to save Leon. He was different – a man apart from the rest. He **_had_** to live if for no other reason than because that was what **_she_** wanted.

As she turned the corner to the right, all of a sudden they were on her. She hadn't had time to react as the first zombie dressed in a researcher's lab coat grabbed a hold of her. Immediately she felt searing pain in her shoulder as the creature's fingers clawed across her wound. Ada heard herself scream as she fell backwards with the undead monster falling on top of her. It was hissing and snarling for her blood as she pushed back against it's neck with her left arm. Try as she might, she could not make her right arm move. Her gun had fallen behind her and there were two more zombies on approach. She had to do something now or else this would be the end.

Wedging her foot under the ghoul, Ada let out a scream and quickly kicked it off of her. Rolling onto her wounded shoulder, a loud cry escaped her lips, but she managed to grab her pistol with her left hand. Turning back, a quick pull on the trigger caused a bullet to fire into the zombie's head splattering blood across the walls. Despite the horrendous pain in her shoulder, she steeled herself and aimed at the last two. Two more shots rang out, and both were down.

There was no time to rest or nurse her wounds. She was hurt bad, and Leon was still in trouble. For some unexplained reason, Ada could sense the danger he was in. Pushing herself back against the wall, she tried to assess the damage. The pain in her shoulder was excruciating as the blood ran liberally down her arm. Her body was beginning to tremble – she was going into shock. If that happened, death was almost certain.

"Leon…" She moaned. At that moment, she had wanted nothing more than to see her protector one last time. "I'm… sorry."

As she leaned there against the steel wall surrounded by the corpses she had just disposed of, something occurred to her. It was something John had told her – something she was remembering now.

_"It regenerates damaged cells, clots the blood… it even increases stamina and agility. It will far surpass the original T-Virus strain, Ada!"_

With trembling fingers she reached for her compact. Lifting out the makeup tray, she found what she was looking for. There lying next to the two empty morphine indents sat a small vile – **_the_** vile of the 'pure' T-Virus. She hadn't been fully honest with Wesker during her meeting with him – John **_had_** given her the sample, but she had kept it hidden. Perhaps it had been for insurance in case Wesker decided to 'remove' her from her position. She had learned long ago to have a backup plan in case of emergencies especially when dealing with the likes of her boss.

Pulling the glass tube free, she let the compact fall to the floor as she stared at the clear liquid in her hand. What would it do? Would it really save her life, or would she turn into one of the many horrid monstrosities roaming this dead city? Was she willing to take that risk just for one man?

_"Listen, Ada. You'd better start working with me here. If you don't… then neither of us will make it out of here alive."_ Leon had grunted after she had removed the bullet from his shoulder. He had then grabbed her arm with his good hand. Her body had stiffened at his touch. She had been ready to break his wrist for touching her, until his words had stopped her from doing so. _"Please, Ada. I need your help."_

The wisdom in his words had been undeniable. If she didn't help him and let him help her then her entire mission would end in failure.

_"You're right,"_ she had replied at last as she turned to look at him. _"I'll help you."_

It had been meant as a business arrangement – watch my back, and I'll watch yours. She had expected him to respond with a callous comment like "I told you I was right" or "about damned time" – he was a man after all. Instead he had simply said "Thanks" as he passed out from the pain. That had surprised her. No one had ever been kind to her before – not since her mother, and she certainly hadn't expected it from a complete stranger.

_Don't die, Leon. I owe you…_

Staring at the vial in her hand she contemplated if she could really do it. Would he do the same for her if the situation was reversed? Ada almost laughed at her foolishness if she hadn't been in so much pain. Leon had already answered that question… hadn't he?

Pushing the button at the top of the vile, a small needle extended from the base. With a couple of deep breaths to steel her nerves, Ada closed her eyes – and quickly injected the contents into her neck. She hadn't felt anything at first, but suddenly white hot fire began to spread from where she had injected herself, and it was quickly moving down towards her chest in the direction of her heart.

**_"OH MY GOD!"_** Ada grunted through gritted teeth as the pain began to burn unlike anything she had ever known. Her hand went to her neck, but there was no stopping it now. It was engulfing every corner of her body causing her to scream loud and long. Then the blackness took her.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Shattered Promise

**_Chapter 3 – A Shattered Promise_**

Leon kept himself hidden in the shadows as he silently waited… and listened. He didn't hear anything – and that was a good sign. The large trench coat-wearing creature that had jumped him in one of the research labs had been stalking him ever since the Raccoon City Police Department. How in the hell had it found him all the way out here in this research facility? He didn't know, but that thing was complicating his search for medical supplies. During his battle, he'd run out of shotgun shells firing at the beast. The shots didn't even seem to slow it down as the creature had continued its slow, methodical walk towards him. There had been no other choice so he had made a hasty retreat. Now he was down here in some type of maintenance area.

"I can't stay here much longer," he chastised himself with a low whisper. "Ada's counting on me."

Carefully crouching out from the shadows, he surveyed the area. In front of him was one zombie that had shuffled past some work stations ahead. Perhaps there were medical supplies there? He removed his knife and broke from cover. If he wanted to do this without alerting that giant monster, he'd have to do this quietly. To his luck, the zombie was facing away from him. Moving in behind, Leon quickly shoved his knife upwards into the back of the undead ghoul's skull causing it to gurgle silently and then die. After laying the body down on the floor, he began to search through the work area. There was nothing.

"A huge place like this and there are no bandages anywhere?" He was getting more frustrated by the minute.

How long had he been searching? A half hour? An hour? He'd checked in the labs, a freezer room, and this maintenance area and still nothing. Whatever this facility was, it looked as if it was used for some type of experiments. He had no idea what these researchers down here were experimenting on, but it gave him the chills just thinking about it. Maybe this place had something to do with the outbreak in Raccoon City?

His mind then turned back to Ada. He hadn't wanted to leave her alone in that security office with her wounds, but he had no other choice. She was counting on him. The sooner he found what she needed, the sooner he could get back to her.

Turning around, Leon walked to the railing and looked down at the area below his position. It appeared as if it was some type of work area for the large generators that were powering this facility. He was about to move on when he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. There above a workbench was a large red box with a white cross on it. Could that first aid kit contain something – anything at all? He had to find out.

After finding a ladder down, Leon made a quick dash for the red box. Taking it off the wall, he opened it and to his relief he saw bandages, first aid supplies, a needle and thread – everything he needed to see to Ada's wounds.

"Thank God!" He sighed. Now he just had to get back to her.

Closing the lid, he began to sprint towards the ladder when all of a sudden a large shape landed in front of his path causing the floor to shake upon impact. When the creature stood up, it slowly turned in his direction. It still had the same blank expression on its face when it looked at him.

"You don't give up, do you?"

His pistol was raised. **_BLAM… BLAM…_** As the bullets landed into the monstrosity's body, small trails of blood began to trickle down its jacket. Still the thing continued its advance. When it closed the distance between them, the creature raised its arms above its head. Leon had seen this move before when it had cornered him in the hallway at the police station. He immediately side-stepped to his right to avoid the strike, but the monster had baited him. The right arm came around in a back-handed swing and connected with his chest. Blinding pain spread across his torso as the air was knocked from of his lungs. He was flying backwards and quickly hit the workbench against the wall. Falling prone, his chest was on fire as he gasped for breath; he was sure that at least a couple of ribs were broken. His gun had fallen just out of reach as the giant abomination walked towards him. Despite the pain, he clawed his fingers into the holes of the metal floor and pulled himself toward his weapon. Reaching out with his right hand, Leon grabbed the gun and aimed for the creature's head.

**_CLICK… _** The release shot back showing him that the clip was empty.

"No…" he grunted as he realized his fate was sealed. He was out of ammo, wounded, and had no place left to run. This… this was the end for him.

The monster's shadow soon towered over him, but Leon wasn't about to shy away from his fate. If he was going to meet his end, he was going to look it in the eyes when he did. It quickly reached down and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air. He couldn't breath. Its grip was as strong as a metal vice, and he couldn't pry it off. Its face seemed to be studying him as if it was looking for something. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end knowing that this thing was slowly strangling him to death. He felt his eyes close. _Ada…_ he thought. _I'm sorry…_

**_BLAM!_**

His eyes flew open when he heard the discharge. The monster stopped and turned its head before dropping him to the ground. He was coughing for breath, but as he looked past the creature's legs, he saw her there at the other end of the platform. Her pistol was raised in defiance at the beast as she took a firing stance. Her eyes found his.

**_"RUN!"_** She yelled as she squeezed off another round. The monster was beginning to walk in her direction.

"Ada…" he managed to gasp as he tried to push himself up. The biting pain in his chest was horrible and slowed his movements.

The Asian woman stood firm in silent challenge and continued to fire as it approached her. When the gap between them closed, her gun clicked. Quickly changing the clip, she was about to fire again, when it grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

"Ada!" He yelled as he went for his gun. There was a clip lying on the floor. He must have knocked it off the work station when he was thrown back into it. Reaching for it, he began to exchange magazines.

A trio of shots rang out, causing him to look up. Ada had shot the thing in the head. In his horror he watched as it threw her hard into an instrument panel. The monster grasped its face and began staggering forward. When it reached the guide rail, it fell over the side and landed into the molten steel below.

Struggling to get to his feet, he limped as fast as his body would allow in order to get to her. Ada was kneeling in front of the damaged panel clutching her bleeding right side. Her face was bloody as was her arm – a testament to where she had hit. He knelt down next to her and put his arms around her to support her weight. As he did, she fell into his shoulder. Her skin was so pale.

"Leon…" she sighed. "Please… escape…"

He could hear how weak she was; the pain in her voice was finally making itself known.

"No," he said as he shook his head. Tears were beginning to burn his eyes. He couldn't leave her here. "We're a team, Ada. I can't just… leave you behind."

She let out a painful sigh and smiled up at him. "You're… a good man, Leon Kennedy. I'm glad…" she paused and took in a labored breath. "… that I got a chance to know you, but I'm afraid… you'll have to leave me here."

"I promised you that we would escape," he said immediately. "You just have to stay with me here. You're a tough woman… I… I know you can make it."

Her right hand moved up and rested on his shoulder. In his concern for her, he didn't even feel the pain of his bullet wound anymore.

"I really… wanted to escape with you, Leon. Escape from… everything."

"You still can. Stay with me, Ada. I can save you. I…" her face began to blur as his tears began to take him.

Even though he couldn't force himself to admit the truth, deep down he knew that she was going to die. Wishing against fate would not change that fact. While he hadn't known her for very long, right now it felt as if he had known her all of his life. When his parents had died five years ago, he had warded off friendship and even love as he focused his mind on finding those responsible. However, his journey into this fallen city had shown him a truth that he had buried with his anger. He was still a good man – a man who defended people. With that, he had been able to let go of that hate he had brought with him into Raccoon City and focus on what was truly important. But now the woman he had wanted to save was dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_No… not after all we've been through together._

The two of them sat there looking into each other's eyes. While he did, he could see the fear that hers held – the fear of death.

"Leon…" she whispered as her hand found his cheek. Her fingers felt cold on his skin. "I'm just… a woman… a woman who… fell in love with you… nothing more."

Her words and smile were like a stab wound straight through his heart. Love in the middle of this hell? His felt his skin goose-prickle despite the warmth of the room. He didn't think; he just let himself react to her revelation and bent over her. Maybe deep down he had wanted this too as he softly pressed his lips to hers and held her close. She responded in kind and soon her hand grabbed a hold of his hair. In that brief, beautiful moment he could picture a future with her – a house, a family… a life. It was a simple dream – and one that would never come true. When he felt her fingers loosen their grip and fall… he knew.

Pulling back he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed; her body lay limp against his arms. Ada Wong was dead. It was almost as if he was in a dream – something so surreal it almost didn't appear real. Why? They had made it this far. Why did she have to die when all he had wanted was to save her?

"Ada?" He said softly as his hand went to her face. Her skin was cold. Putting his fingers to her neck, he tried to find pulse. There was nothing; she was gone. "No…"

He gritted his teeth and held her body close to him. His tears burned his eyes, and soon their wet trails ran down the length of his cheeks. He had barely known the woman lying in his arms, but with everything they had been through together he had felt a bond form with her. And with her final words, he knew that she had felt the same way about him. Now a huge weight of sadness began to fill his heart at her loss. Ever since he had met her, she had always seemed so cold and detached even after he had saved her life time and again. Still, in the end her feelings had made themselves known when she came back to save **_him_** when his need had been dire. Her final words were still playing in his mind. _"I'm just… a woman who… fell in love with you… nothing more."_ With that, his heart broke.

**_"AAAAADDDDDAAAAA!"_** He screamed in his sorrow.

Sitting down on the cold metal floor, Leon leaned back against the safety rail and let Ada's body lay back against him as he put his arms around her and held her. He was crying now – crying because he had failed her. A promise had been made by him; a promise that they'd escape this nightmare together. Now she was gone. What had he done? Ada was dead, and all of it was his fault!

I'm sorry…" he whispered as he pressed his forehead against her jet-black hair. More tears were running down his face. "I'm so sorry… I promised you… I promised."

The tears flowed as he sat there holding Ada's dead body. He felt defeated… and tired… so tired. He was a man who now had nothing left to fight for. His parents were dead. He had no woman in his life. Did he really want to continue fighting to survive in his hell? Was it worth it anymore now that Ada was gone?

Off to his right, the damaged instrument panel began to spark and hiss until large bolts of electricity began to shoot out and up the generator it was attached to. Suddenly a feminine voice sounded over the loudspeakers.

**_"The self-destruct sequence has been activated. All personnel should evacuate immediately."_**

The room began to rumble with vibrations as the warning continued to repeat. Leon knew he should be scared; this place was about to be destroyed. But as he held Ada, he felt a strange sense of peace wash over him. He decided right then and there that this was where he would meet his end… with her. Through his tears, he felt his lips turn into a sad smile.

"Leon!? … bzzzt… Leon, can you hear me!? Bzzzzt… Leon!?"

His head jerked around as he stared down at the radio on his belt. That was Claire's voice! How… how could she…?

"Leon, are you there!? Please… if you're… bzzzt… answer me!"

Slowly, he grabbed the radio. "Claire…?"

"Leon?" He could hear both surprise and relief in her voice. "Oh, thank God! I've been trying to get a hold of you since the police station. Where are you?"

_Where am I?_ From the moment he had entered this god-forsaken city, he'd been asking himself that same question over and over again. In the beginning when he and Claire had met, neither of them had the slightest clue what was going on. That had changed however, when he met Ada. She had led him to that reporter Ben Bertolucci – a man who had locked himself in the cell block. Leon had first thought him a fool, but the man had been able to explain what was happening in Raccoon City. That was when he and Ada had begun to cooperate to find a way out.

_Ada…_ His tears began again.

"She's gone, Claire…" He heard the sorrow in his voice when he said the words. At first, he almost didn't recognize the tone. It was the voice of a man who had given up.

"Who?" Claire asked in concern. "Was it… was it Ada?"

"She… she died saving me, Claire. She's gone… She's… gone."

"Leon… I'm so sorry," he heard her reply. "We'll have time to grieve for her later, but right now we need to leave this place. I can hear the alarm over your radio so I know that you're in the same facility as us. I need you to find the elevator…"

"Just… just go on without me," he interrupted as he heard his voice break. "I'm… I'm all used up. I can't save anyone… I can't. Just go… Just… go…"

With that he felt his hand holding the radio slowly come to a rest on Ada's lap. He once again held her against him and stared off into the distance. "Just go…" he heard himself whisper again. There was no point anymore. He needed to rest.

"What are you talking about? Leon!? … **_LEON!? FOR GOD'S SAKE, ANSWER ME! LEON!"_**

Her voice sounded distant and muted to his ears as he stared off in the distance, but somehow his brain could register the anguish it held. It was… sad, but he didn't respond as he felt his mind go numb. His eyes began to focus on the fire dancing before him from the molten steel. She didn't need him to escape. She needed to leave here with Sherry while there was still time left.

"Leon… listen to me… please. I understand that you're hurting. I know what it feels like to lose someone you care about and feel like you can't go on. I've been there, okay? But you need to understand this – I'm not leaving here without you. So if that means I have to come back up there and search room to room to find you, I will."

His eyes blinked and quickly went to the radio. _What did she say?_ A grimace began to spread across his lips. "Don't!" He said as he put the radio to his ear. "Don't be stupid! Take Sherry and get the hell out of here! I'm done! I'm…"

"Ada didn't die so that you could give up, Leon Kennedy!" Her voice was strong and full of conviction. "You're a survivor! This is a truth I know about you! You're a survivor, Leon! You saved my life! I'm not leaving here without you; do you hear me!? So what's it going to be? Are you coming, or am I heading back to find you?"

He gritted his teeth as a tear ran down his cheek. She was forcing his hand. Somehow Claire knew that he wouldn't let her put herself in danger on his account. "Damn you, Claire…"

"We need your help, Leon. Sherry and I found a train at the base of this facility. It looks like a means of escape, but we can't figure out how to start it. You told me you were good with engines. Please… we need you!"

Letting out a long sigh, Leon closed his eyes and pushed the button. "Where are you?"

"There's an elevator behind the security office. It will take you down to us. Please hurry!"

"I'm on my way."

Leon looked down at the woman in his arms. Claire was right – Ada hadn't died so that he could just throw his life away. As angry as he was with her for taking the choice from him, he had to admit that much. He'd be doing no one any good if he died. Both she and Sherry needed him. He could still help them escape from this nightmare. He **_could_** save them.

Gently setting Ada's body on the metal floor, he placed her hands together on her chest. He then leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Taking his Beretta in hand, he stood up and looked down at the woman who had saved his life. He would never forget her… ever.

"I'll always remember you," he said at last. "Good-bye… Ada."


	4. Chapter 4 - Rebirth

**_We're Leaving This Place… Together_**

**_Chapter 4 – Rebirth_**

**_… THUMP…_**

The sound echoed throughout her ears as she lay there still and silent. It was like a mallet beating loud against a drum. There was also noise in the background. Although it was muted to her ears, the constant beeping she heard sounded like an alarm.

**_… THUMP…_**

Red… and black... together, the colors seemed to dance before her – one flashing after the other. She couldn't see; she could only feel. Pain… the sensation was slowly crawling its way through her skin… filling every pore with its brutal presence.

**_… THUMP… THUMP…_**

Images… She saw images playing in her mind – like watching a video in fast-forward. There was a creature – large and bald… its hand was around her throat… squeezing… bullets echoing as they turned gray flesh to red. Pain… horrible pain was spreading throughout her body.

**_… THUMP… THUMP…_**

A man was there also… black sunglasses on his granite face. He was… evil… cruel…. hurtful… controlling. A mission had to be accomplished… a mission. Failure to complete it would mean… pain.

**_… THUMP-THUMP… THUMP…_**

There was also another man… different… caring… compassionate; a man who truly cared about her. She felt safe with him… her protector… warm. His face was… sad… He had screamed a name… a name… her name…

**_… THUMP-THUMP… THUMP-THUMP… THUMP-THUMP…_**

The pain was burning throughout her body. She was on fire. She had to scream. She had to…

Ada's one eye opened wide as did her mouth. She had wanted to scream from the agony she was in, but all she could manage to do was lie there and loudly suck in a huge breath of air. Her back began to arch while her hands shook upon her chest. She was burning up – her veins felt as though they were imbued with liquid fire.

Her breath – she couldn't catch her breath and soon panic began to consume her. When she could take no more, she finally felt herself crest over the terrifying abyss. With all of her will, she found the needed air in her lungs and exhaled with a loud scream echoing through the chamber.

The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced, but as her breathing began to slow to a normal pace, she realized that the pain was also beginning to subside. Pushing herself up on an elbow, Ada carefully righted herself until she was in a sitting position. She looked down at her hands and quickly realized that she could only see out of her left eye. Her fingers felt around the sensitive skin of her right – it had swollen shut from the impact when she hit the instrument panel.

Taking a moment to look around the generator room, she realized that she was alone. Confusion began to take hold of her. The last thing she had remembered was the T-103 throwing her, and Leon… She immediately froze at the mention of his name.

"Leon…?" She almost didn't recognize the sound of her voice given how raspy it was. Clearing her throat, Ada tried calling out to him again, but still nothing. Only the sound of the alarm greeted her.

"What… what happened?" She asked herself. "How did I…?"

_Survive?_ That was what she was going to ask. How **_had_** she survived? With the injuries she had endured, she **_should_** be dead. It was impossible that she was still alive… wasn't it?

It was then that she remembered injecting herself with the pure T-Virus strain John had given her after she had been badly wounded from the zombie. The initial pain of the injection had been horrible, but after she had regained consciousness, she felt a boost of adrenalin and stamina when she had gone in search of Leon. If it hadn't been for that, she might never have been able to save him.

The tender skin around her right eye began to throb as she tried to move. She needed to see to these wounds or risk infection. Ada was about to stand when she noticed a first aid kit lying on its side not three feet from her. Her first thoughts went to Leon. Somehow she knew that it was he who had found this first aid kit for her. He must have been on his way back to the security room before the Tyrant ambushed him. Reaching for the box, she opened the lid – everything she needed was right here.

Removing the gun holster from her shoulders, she began to carefully bandage her puffy face. As she did, questions began to gnaw at her. Where was Leon? When she had last looked into his eyes, she had seen a man who genuinely cared about her. There was no way he would have left her here alive and wounded unless… Her good eye widened at the realization. Unless she had… died. It almost seemed surreal. How could that be possible?

_"It regenerates damaged cells, clots the blood… it even increases stamina and agility. It will far surpass the original T-Virus strain, Ada!"_

The pure T-Virus' effect to both had been immediately noticeable, but could this new strain really have brought her back from death's grip? She'd already seen first-hand the effects of the original T-Virus and the countless walking corpses it had created. Was that going to happen to her as well? Ada let out a grunt as she finished bandaging up her leg and began to stand. It didn't matter at this point. Regardless of the fact that this experimental virus was coursing through her veins, right now she was alive... and she still had a mission to complete.

The warning over the loudspeakers continued to repeat itself. She had to leave this place… now. The exit point was the freight elevator behind the security office. From there she could make her way into the sewers and then find a way to the surface. Wesker had given her an evacuation point once she retrieved the virus – the Apple Inn; that's where her contact would be waiting. She had to get there if she wanted to escape this city alive.

Making her way through the maintenance room, Ada traced her path back to the lobby area. She had passed by one… sometimes two zombies at a time, but fortunately, she'd had enough room to maneuver and was able to quickly pass them without firing a shot. Only one clip was left for her Beretta – best to take her shots when she absolutely had to. Drawing attention to herself prematurely would only serve in getting her killed, and she had no intentions on finding out if the virus would let her cheat death a second time.

Once she made it to the lobby, her worst fears were realized. The corridors were teaming with a dozen… no two dozen walking dead. Many were dressed in lab coats, but there were also a couple who were wearing the uniforms of security guards. She'd be overwhelmed in a matter of moments if she tried an all out assault and even trying to maneuver around them would prove difficult. Then an idea came to her.

As she made her way towards the elevator, Ada quickly aimed her Beretta at an un-dead guard and put a bullet in the head. Quickly going for his belt, she retrieved two clips and was now ready. The other zombies had turned toward the sound of her pistol's discharge. Soon they began howling after her as they staggered in her direction.

One… two… three… The Beretta rocked back gently in her hand as she expertly squeezed the trigger in time with her count. One by one the zombies went down as she backed up towards the elevator. Once Ada felt the touch of metal against her, she retrieved the master key she had come here with and inserted it into the lock. The elevator came to life, but the lift was at the bottom of the shaft. She'd have to wait for it to make its way up to her location.

"Just great," she muttered as she squeezed off three more rounds.

The zombies continued their advance, but she maintained her poise and continued to put them down one after the other. All the target practice; all the training – she had done so much of it over the years as she grew into her role. Now it was making itself known. The experience she had gained by using open sites made her an extremely lethal woman. The numbers of her attackers dwindled down to ten… then five. Switching out to another clip, Ada aimed at the last two and put them down with the rest of their brood. Blood soaked the floor in front of her, and soon the pool began to slowly inch toward her feet. Behind her the beep of the elevator sounded, and she quickly turned around with her weapon raised. It was empty.

Ada dashed into the car and inserted the key into the control consol in the back. The elevator beeped and began its downward descent into the subterranean chambers of this Umbrella facility. She had to give credit where it was due. Once the pharmaceutical conglomerate had established its company headquarters in Raccoon City, its executives had gone to work creating these huge underground research complexes to keep them out of the ever-watchful eye of the US Government. Down here they could experiment on God knows what, and no one would ever know. That was until Albert Wesker decided to go his own way and began the process of finding these installations and infiltrating them. That was where she had come in, and with her influence, she had recruited John to their cause… but now he was gone… along with all of Raccoon City.

She felt herself sigh. _So much death… what was it all for?_ John had died, and she was beginning to feel guilty about it. During their time together as "boyfriend" and "girlfriend", she had kept him under her influence by feigning love for him. Now he was dead… and not just him, but all of the citizens of this desolate city.

"No… not all," she heard herself whisper. Leon was still alive – him and that Redfield girl along with William Birkin's daughter. Perhaps they had made it out of here?

Her left eye closed. _Leon…_ Her hope was that he was still alive. The thought of him dead… eaten… or a walking corpse was too horrible to even think about. Despite the fact that she hadn't known him very long, he had been the first man in her entire life whose well-being she truly cared about. _I know I'm not capable of caring about anyone, but… I don't want to lose you…_ Those had been her words to him… and she had meant them. When she had lain dying in his arms, her final ones brought themselves to bear in her mind. _I'm just a woman… who… fell in love with you… nothing more._

A deep sigh left her lips.

Before Raccoon City, the men she had encountered during the course of her life were simply a means to an end – nothing more. Whether it was for sex or to further her own goals – that was how she viewed them. Being able to intuitively read their intentions and ambitions had become almost second nature to her. If she knew that she could dominate them early on, then she would use them until they no longer served her purpose. If she couldn't, then she'd cast them aside and move on to the next. But Leon… she didn't know how he had done it. Somehow he had managed to work his way under the thick layer of indifference that she had always kept close to her heart, and that wasn't something that was easy to do. In fact, it was damned near impossible. Was it because his only concern had been for her safety instead of his own? How many times had he sacrificed himself again and again to protect her? And what was **_her_** response to all of this?

In the beginning when she had first met him in the RPD underground parking lot, he had saved her from the last dog that had leapt for her. While she had been grateful for the assistance, she hadn't needed his help; she didn't **_want_** his help. He was a man after all. So she had run off in search of that reporter leaving him behind. When they had met up again in the sewers, she had decided to acquiesce to his request on teaming up in order to use him to get close to the G-Virus. Once she had it in hand, she had planned on disposing of him when his purpose was complete. But… something had happened along the way. While she was with him, she had found herself actually liking the man. He seemed so… genuine in his concern for her that it began to cause doubts in her mind – doubts that began to eat away at her resolve to see her intentions through. When that Birkin woman had shot the gun out of her reach, and she was at the woman's mercy he had selflessly jumped on top of her and used his body to take the bullet meant to end her life. _Don't die, Leon. I owe you._

_My God…_ she thought to herself. _How could I have actually contemplated doing that to him…?_ Her eyes began to sting at her foolishness. She was a cold woman who had planned on murdering a good and noble man whose only desire was to help her. He had begun stirring something inside of her that she thought she had killed off a long time ago – feelings. Reaching up with her fingers, she wiped away a single tear that ran down her left cheek.

"Leon…" she whispered, "… I'm sorry. Please be alive."

Suddenly the elevator jerked to a stopped, and a red light began blinking on the control panel. A voice then came over the speakers. **_"Five minutes until detonation."_**

"Damn it!" She had to get out of this elevator, or she'd be dead when the charges went off. Being trapped in a suspended tin can wasn't the best place to be when that happened.

Looking up, she spotted a ceiling access door. Ada carefully placed her foot on the control panel to boost herself up. Once she had opened the ceiling cover, two arms reached for her and grabbed her hair. The surprise coupled with the force of the creature's grip caused her balance to shift. The gun fell from her hands and clattered onto the floor. Suddenly two grey and lifeless eyes peered down at her; the hiss turned into a moan. Immediately, she grabbed the collar of the zombie's lab coat and pulled as hard as she could. It began to slide toward the opening and soon both of them fell to the floor. Quickly righting herself, Ada stood over the creature and stomped the spiked stiletto heel of her shoe down into its eye to kill it.

There was no more time to loose. Retrieving her gun, Ada made her way up on top of the elevator car and found a maintenance ladder leading down. The drop was about thirty feet, but she had to get down to the ground quickly. Ada grabbed the ladder and pressed her shoes against the sides. Placing her hands along the ladder, she quickly slid down its length until she reached the bottom.

She had landed on some type of overhead access point. Up ahead she could see light and quickly made her way in its direction. Below her she could see a large gate and behind it and train locomotive. When she heard voices, she stopped and crouched low.

"I still can't get it to turn over!" The loud cry was from a young woman.

"Wait there, I'm going to see if I can turn the power on from the other side of the tracks."

Ada carefully peered through the guide rail before her. She knew that voice. It was… Then she saw him as he quickly sprinted up the steps and across the bridge to the other side.

"Leon…" She whispered. Her heart nearly leaped in her chest. He was alive!

This was her chance; they could leave this place… together. She could escape and leave her dangerous life behind. Standing up from her location, she was about to call out to him until she recalled Wesker's words that he had threatened her with before she had left for Raccoon City.

_"… there will be no place for you to run; no place for you to hide. My reach is everywhere, and I will find you. No one will be able to protect you from me. __**NO ONE!**__"_

Ada felt herself freeze. _Wesker…_ As much as she believed she could outsmart his sociopathic mind, he was right about one thing – he did have tremendous influence and reach. The resources; the contacts… it would be only a matter of time before he found her. If she did decide to run away with Leon now, it would be his life that would be forfeit… along with hers. No… she couldn't do that… not to him… not to her protector.

Before she could contemplate it any further, suddenly the lights went out all around her including the train. The emergency lights immediately came on as did the power to the train tracks. Leon had switched on the track power and soon he and his companions would be able to escape this nightmare. A sigh escaped her lips again; regret stabbing her in the heart.

A flash of movement then caught her eye. Something had fallen down to the area where she had last seen Leon. Moving along the railing to get a better view, her eye widened in horror when she saw what it was. The T-103 had stood up; its body still on fire. Instead of the large trench coat it had been wearing earlier, it now was naked save for the burning flesh upon its chest and arms. On its hands it spouted large bladed talons that replaced its fingers. Spreading out its arms, the creature let out a loud howl and then charged. The sound of Leon's Magnum soon followed.

"No!" She gasped. Not now… not when he had made it this far! She had to do something… but what?

On the other end of the catwalk was a door with the words "Security/Armory" written above it. An armory? Maybe she could find something with a bit more kick than a measly Beretta. Dashing quickly, she made for the door. Inside, it was full of weapons, ammo… and an RPG! Umbrella must have been planning for an all-out siege on the facility if they were packing this kind of ordinance. Quickly grabbing the rocket launcher, she slung it over her shoulder and then grabbed a submachine gun that was lying nearby. As she was about to leave, she noticed small blocks stacked next to each other on the desk. A quick glace and she knew what the were… C4 explosives!

"You never know," she replied as she grabbed one along with a detonator and placed it into the bag on her belt.

Again she was on the move. Jumping over the side of the guide rail she carefully landed on her feet. Surveying her surroundings, she knew that there was no way to get to the other side of the large fence that was blocking her access to Leon. Somehow she'd have to drop the rocket launcher down to him. Looking off to the right sat a tall crane. If she could get to there, she might have a chance to get it to him.

Breaking off into a dash, Ada realized that after all of the running she had done, she wasn't panting for breath. She even noticed that the pain in her arm, leg, and face had nearly disappeared all together. Thinking about that further could wait however… there were more pressing issues to see to now than enjoying her new-found stamina.

Ahead of her were dozens upon dozens of undead. Many of whom had probably tried to escape here during the initial stage of the infection only to die before they could flee. Now they were obstacles between her and the crane. Her left eye narrowed as she pulled the Beretta free and charged in. To her left, she could still hear the sounds of Leon's magnum as he continued to blast away at the creature as it pursued him. He was alive, but he wouldn't be for long if she didn't hurry.

Bobbing and weaving between the corpses, Ada made her way forward. The arms reached out for her, but she managed to evade them as they got close. Once or twice she was forced to put one or two of them down – the sound only drawing more of them to her location. She kept moving and soon the ladder was right in front of her.

Grabbing the sides, she quickly began climbing as the horde of zombies gathered at the base. Their sounds of protest at the sight of their quarry escaping echoed behind her as she continued upwards. Once on top of the platform underneath the crane, she looked down below her; Leon was still putting up a fight. He shot at the Tyrant again, and by some miracle, the creature stumbled and collapsed down on one knee. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for.

Taking the rocket launcher in her hands, she yelled down to him. "Here! Use this!"

Throwing it with all of her might, the large weapon landed on the ground before Leon's feet. Surprise registered on his face before he looked up in her direction. He put his hand over his eyes as if trying to determine who had spoken to him. The shadows around her had concealed her from his view.

"Ada is that you!? Ada!" He yelled.

Her chin began to quiver. She wanted to call out to him; to tell him it was her and that she was alive… but she didn't… she couldn't. Wesker's face flashed before her eyes. If she gave Leon any indication that she was alive, there was no doubt in her mind that he would try and find her. No… she couldn't allow that to happen. If he tried, Wesker would… The tears were running down her face as she turned without another word.

**_"AAAADDDDAAAA!"_** He yelled again.

_No, Leon! Please… use the launcher and then escape. Don't follow me… don't try and find me… please… for your own sake!_ The silent words ran through her mind as she climbed further up the crane covered by the darkness of the shadows. It was breaking her heart not to tell him she was alive. He had deserved that much after everything they had been through together, but Wesker was not a man who cared for loose ends. With him they tended to get tied off – permanently She wasn't about to risk Leon's life – not when he had a chance to make it out of here alive.

There was an access point to the sewers above her. That would lead to the surface where she could make her own escape once she made it out of here. The crane was positioned close enough where she could jump across to the tunnel. With a running leap, she reached out and grasped the ladder that ran up to it. Behind her, she heard the hiss of the rocket's exhaust and soon a loud explosion detonated behind her. He had done it! Looking over her shoulder, she saw the fire begin to die down. Soon, his outline began to show through the flames. He was holding the rocket launcher in hand as he walked toward the overhead bridge above the train. Tossing the weapon to the ground, he began to walk up the steps leading to the other side. Before he made it to the top, he stopped and turned around. He was looking for her; he knew that it was she who had saved his life. Ada clung to the ladder and held her breath as she watched him; the silent agony still eating away at her heart. After a moment, he turned around and sprinted across the bridge to make it back onto the train.

"Goodbye, Leon," she heard herself whisper.

Over the loud speakers, she could hear the voice once more. **_"Two minutes until detonation."_**

She had to move and fast if she wanted to make it out of here alive. Pulling herself up into the tunnel, she proceeded to make her way forward until she heard a gurgling sound coming from the other end. A single light bulb was shining down into the tunnel causing her skin to goose-prickle at the macabre scene before her. Whatever was making that sound was just outside of the light. Slowly the form took shape, and she felt her eye widen as the large teeth began to protrude into the beam. Following behind them was the rest of the creature – its skin pink and bloody. Several large bullet holes were along its skin. It's extremely large mouth began to hiss and soon the teeth began moving. The large orange eye on the creature's left shoulder turned and fixed its gaze on her. There would be no escape unless she could get past this monster.

Reacting quickly, Ada raised the submachine gun and let loose a maelstrom of bullets. The monster screamed at her assault, and soon it charged at her. Dashing out of the way of its advance, the creature slid behind her until it reached the end of the tunnel and quickly righted itself. She continued firing at it; it screamed once more and began to charge yet again. The bullets weren't slowing it down one bit, and if she couldn't stop this thing, it would soon tear her apart before the explosions claimed her corpse. Aiming upwards, she angled the bullets until one of them hit the creature in its large orange eye. It slid to the ground and began to scream in pain. She had hurt it! Now was the time to make her escape. Turning around, Ada began to sprint down the length of the tunnel. The monster soon got to its feet, and she heard it charging towards her again.

She wouldn't be able to outrun this thing for much longer. Then it came to her – the C4 was still in her bag! Quickly throwing the submachine gun to the ground, Ada reached for the plastic explosive and the detonator she had brought with her. Attaching the wires, she dropped the block in the middle of the tunnel and turned. The monster was almost there… just a few more feet.

When it was almost over top of the explosive, she pressed the trigger to the detonator. A loud blast exploded throughout the tunnel knocking her down with the force of the shock wave. Looking towards the creature, she could see it thrashing around as the blood ran down its body and began spurting across the walls. Soon the base of the tunnel began to crack and suddenly the creature fell through a large hole. It let out a shriek as it fell downwards and landed with a loud thud.

Ada made a careful approach to the hole and looked down. The monster had fallen onto the train tracks; its body twitching wildly. In the distance she heard the sound of the train coming down the tunnel. The creature must have known what was coming because it let out one final scream before the locomotive ran over it causing red and purple blood to fly across the ground.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ada knew that not only was her threat subdued, but that Leon was on his way out of Raccoon City. There was only one thing left for her to do.

The sound of an explosion sounded behind her followed by another. The Umbrella facility was beginning to explode! Quickly turning around, Ada began to sprint forward. Ahead of her was a ladder leading upwards into the sewer labyrinth. As she grabbed it, she took a brief moment to look back down the tunnel and saw the orange light of fire begin its advance. Climbing in earnest, she made her way to the upper level. Another explosion below her caused her balance to shift, but she had managed to keep herself upright, and she once again was running down the length of sewer before her. Looking over her shoulder, the fire was beginning to blast upwards out of the chamber hole she had just climbed out of. Ahead of her was a divide separating her from the other side of the sewer passage and behind it was a door. The water from the tunnel was filtering between both sections and was falling down into the chasm below. There would be no turning back. She had to make that jump, else wise her choices were incineration or drowning.

Sprinting as fast as she could, Ada tried to judge the distance and ran for the shortest area ahead of her. The fire was coming – she had maybe five or six seconds to jump the divide, make it to the door, and shut it before she burned to death. As the end of the passage came, she planted her right foot and jumped.

As she hurled herself towards the other side, she stretched out her arms in front of her, extended her fingers… and reached with all of her might for the other side.


	5. Epilogue

**_We're Leaving This Place… Together_**

**_Epilogue_**

She was finally here. After all of the sacrifice and all of the pain she had endured tonight – both physically and emotionally – Ada realized that she had finally made it to the end of her very long journey. Standing before her was the Apple Inn. After making her way inside and blasting through a row of zombies and a licker in the hotel's atrium, she was on her way to the third floor of the establishment. Her chance to make it out of this hell on earth was nearly at hand, and she could feel her heart begin to beat faster with silent relief.

The long hallway before her was dark and foreboding with only the building's dim emergency lights guiding her path. Her gaze began moving from door to door checking the room numbers posted on the center of each as she proceeded forward. Room 307 – that was where the contact would be waiting for her. In the middle of the hall on the left hand side she found it, and a sigh of relief escaped her lips – the door was still locked. Retrieving the key Wesker had given her before her departure, she slowly inserted it into the lock.

As soon as she entered the room, Ada already knew, and her heart quickly sank in her chest. The all-too-familiar scent of death lingered in the air; the coppery smell of blood was still fresh. Straight ahead of her she noticed the body sitting in a chair next to the desk. The pistol in his hand left little doubt as to her contact's fate – a self-inflicted gunshot would to the head. It was a quick and painless way to check out, but as she surveyed the room, Ada realized that this man hadn't been in any danger of being killed by the monsters that had infiltrated the hotel. Why then had he decided to end his own life? Even worse, now that he was dead, she was stuck in Raccoon with no avenue of escape!

Despair began to gnaw at her – what in the hell was she supposed to do now? After being savaged by Umbrella's T-103 and narrowly escaping incineration in the sewer tunnels after the underground Umbrella lab blew, Ada began to believe that the most difficult parts of her mission were finally behind her. What a fool she was to even think that it would be a simple matter to escape this town once she reached the hotel.

Maybe there was still something she could use? As she approached the corpse, she soon heard an all-too-familiar voice speak to her from the open computer sitting on the desk.

"He lost his will and chose death. He was weak."

Ada felt a chill run down her spine as she stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to face the man on the screen. Even after all she had been through tonight, she felt a knot begin to form in her belly. His sunglass-covered eyes looked at her with the same malice and barely concealed contempt she was accustomed to seeing from him.

"Wesker…" she whispered; her skin goose-prickling at the mere mention of his name.

Albert Wesker paused as he leaned back in his chair before addressing her. "And you, Ada. You have also failed. Your actions in betraying us and helping that Leon fellow will have consequences for our organization."

Involuntarily her left eye closed. To her, it felt like a defilement to have this man speak Leon's name. In that moment, a fierce protective instinct began to take hold of her; something that came as a surprise considering her cold nature. Despite the fact that for years she had harbored a genuine fear of the sociopath on the other side of the computer screen, it suddenly began to lessen as her thoughts turned to the man who had saved her life – Leon S. Kennedy.

She could already hear the tone in Wesker's voice – he was unhappy that she had allowed him live. Her orders had been to eliminate anyone she came across in order to maintain the secrecy of her mission. For Ada however, she had no regrets when it came to her actions in keeping Leon alive. Instead, she began to feel the familiar sensation of anger begin to form within her heart – anger at the man who was pulling all of the strings. Still, she was not one to repeat her past mistakes. She clearly remembered what had happened to her earlier when she had spoken back to him concerning the pure T-Virus and decided it was best if she kept her anger in check… at least for now.

Instead of coming to words with Wesker over Leon's fate, Ada decided to change the subject in order to bring the conversation back to her extraction. She could still use her boss to get her out of this city… and she knew just how to do it. Removing the purple-hued G-Virus sample from the pendant around her neck, she set it down on the desk in front of the computer.

"See this?" She said with a slightly arrogant tone in her voice. "It's a tissue sample with Birkin's G-Virus. This is what you sent me after… wasn't it?"

Wesker looked at the sample before responding. "It was… and the good doctor?"

"He's dead."

"Well…" He said as his hands folded together. "Despite some setbacks with your failure to acquire the pure T-Virus strain, you **_have_** proven your value to us." He then straightened in his chair. "Ada, there are two things you must be made aware of. In a matter of moments, Raccoon City will be sterilized with a government-launched nuclear missile…"

Instantly her body stiffened. A nuclear missile? How was she going to get out of here before it went off? Fortunately, Wesker already had a way... in a manner of speaking.

"… and two, an Umbrella officer will be leaving town in a helicopter. If you are not on it when it departs, then there will be no way for you to leave Raccoon City."

She watched as he pressed a button. All of a sudden, a suitcase on the floor beside her opened up, and a large pistol-type weapon extended from it. Reaching down, Ada took it in her hand and examined it carefully. It felt a little heavy on the front end, and quickly she realized what it was. It was a grappling hook to help her latch onto the helicopter so she could get to safety.

Turning to face the screen, she replied, "I'll be there."

"Good. It is in our best interests for you to survive. The G-Virus sample is required for our future operations. Take care, Miss Wong. I trust you will make it out in one piece… with the sample of course." With that, the transmission ended, and the screen went black.

The sample… that was all he cared about. She was only a means to an end in his little game of power, and only because she had something of value to him was he willing to save her. It was true to form when it came to Wesker; his priorities were always mission-oriented. The objective always came first regardless of the costs. Her eye narrowed as she held the vial in her fingers. The anger she had been suppressing was making its way to the surface.

_If the T-Virus has done this much damage to one city… what would happen if the G-Virus got out?_ At that moment she had wanted nothing more than to take the vial in her hand and smash it upon the floor. The look on his face after telling him what she had done would be worth it before he tried to kill her.

Before she could act on her impulse, an image of Leon entered her mind, and she froze. What would happen to him after his escape? Wesker was never one to tolerate loose ends. Would he… would he try and kill Leon simply because he had survived Raccoon City? No – she wouldn't allow that to happen. Not to him. It was clear to her now what she had to do. She **_would_** escape from this city, and she **_would_** hand over the G-Virus to Wesker. That would be enough to cement his trust in her abilities. Once she had done that, she'd use his vast resources to keep an eye on Leon and protect him from the man's wrath.

Ada knew that she had found something special in Raccoon City tonight. It wasn't the virus that she had been sent after, but something completely unexpected… something that was now very dear to her. She had found a true and noble man who had fought through the impossible – all in an effort to keep her safe. Involuntarily her fingers gently touched her lips as she thought of their kiss and the words she had spoken to him.

"Leon…"

His name was a whisper that rolled off of her tongue, but that one word steeled her new-found purpose. She would keep him safe – no matter what. With her decision made, she gripped the hookshot in her hand and made for the door.

The spy within her might still be a cold and dangerous woman when it came to her profession… but deep down, she had felt feelings develop for a single man… a man she intended on protecting at all costs.

"We'll meet again one day, Leon," she said to herself confidently as her hand grabbed the doorknob. "I just know it."

**_***** THE END *****_**


End file.
